Drunken Shenanigans
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Pyrrhus Nikos was soundly asleep at 3 in the morning. Too bad a call he got from Yang for a request woke him up. Genderbent Pyrrha and Jaune


Sleeping. It's a wonderful concept that consisted of laying in a bed in an unconscious state. It's beautiful in every way possible. It was currently 3 in the morning and Pyrrhus Nikos was sound asleep in his bed. Pyrrhus was an extraordinary young lad, winning the Mistral tournaments four years in a row. He also has a lot of fangirls from not only his winnings but from his looks. He was a handsome boy, standing at 6'2" with flaming red hair and dazzling green eyes.

Pyrrhus was a hard worker as well, always giving it his 100%. This would include fighting, class, homework, training etc. This could get tiring, so Pyrrhus really appreciated a good night sleep. Currently there were only two people in the room at the moment, Pyrrhus and the other male of the team, Lie Ren.

The two ladies of Team JNPR were currently at a 'Girl's night out' in Vale. They went to a movies, then out to eat, then finally a bar. Jeanne Arc and Nora Valkyrie were the two missing teammate.

This morning, Beacon's bombshell, Yang, burst through their door; demanding them to go out in town with them. Nora was down for it instantly, the girl loved to party. Jeanne on the other hand, originally declined, telling them she was training with Pyrrhus tonight. Yang then gave Pyrrhus a puppy dog look, which didn't actually work on him. Although, Pyrrhus did tell Jeanne to skip the training because she deserved to go out with friends for a night.

This is where most stories would end, the girls would have their fun, come home drunk and sleepy late at night. They would then have a giant hangoverd the next morning and stay in bed all day until it goes away.

This isn't one of those stories though. Pyrrhus was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. This all went away when his scroll woke him up. He slightly jumped from the ring, not expecting to be awoken at this hour.

He cleared the sleep from his eyes then stared at the dreaded device that awoken his blissful slumber. Reluctantly, he picked up the scroll. The caller I.D showed a picture of Yang in sunglasses giving the camera a peace sign. Pyrrhus debated rather to answer it or not. He could just go back to sleep and ignore it, getting his much-needed sleep. Sadly Pyrrhus was too nice.

He swiped towards the answer bottom. He placed the scroll on his ear and replied to the call.

"Hello?" He whispered this, not wanting to wake his sleeping teammate up. He heard several giggles on the other end and music blaring in the background. Finally a drunken voice spoke up.

"P-p-money" the voice of Yang slurred out. "Hey there buddy, how you doin?" Yang asked in between giggles. Pyrrhus sighed, this better not just be a drunken phone call.

"I was peacefully asleep, until I was rudely woken up from it." He told her, in which he heard her hiccup in response.

"Aw, doesn't that just sucks." She hiccuped yet again before continuing. "Listen, listen, listen…...I need a favor from you. Jeanne over here is drunk off her ass-"

"AM NOT." A voice interrupted Yang in the background.

"Yes you are darling. You can't *giggle* you can't even sit up straight." Yang replied to the voice. He then heard another giggle from the voice in the background.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Several giggles was then heard, Pyrrhus also heard an annoyed deep sigh in the background.

"Anywho, Jeanne is drunk off her pretty little ass and wants to go home. I need you to pick her up for us."

Pyrrhus pinched his nose. "What? Why can't you?" He asked, annoyed being woken up for a request.

"Because silly, *hiccup* the party isn't done yet and the only sober person is Blake, and she is watching the rest of us. SAY HI BLAKE." Yang yelled, making said girl sigh before telling her not to yell. Yang just laughed at her. "Anyway, getcho ass down here already and get your girlfriend." She drunkenly slurred.

This made Pyrrhus blush, "She isn't my girlfriend Yang." Pyrrhus deadpanned at Yang.

It's a well-known fact about Pyrrhus that he was head over heels for his partner, Jeanne.

Jeanne was a pretty girl, standing at 5'8" with golden blonde locks that are usually done in a braid. Her eyes were crystal blue and are oh so inviting. Everyone knew about his crush, all but the girl herself.

A lot of people were shocked that Pyrrhus had a crush on Jeanne. Not that there's anything wrong with Jeanne, it just that people expected Pyrrhus to go for someone on team RWBY, and not the clutz of Beacon. It came to even more surprise when he politely declined team RWBY's offer for dates.

When Yang found out about his crush, she had a field day. There was so much teasing coming from her. One time, she took Jeanne clothes shopping and purposely bought her revealing clothes to see a reaction out of Pyrrhus. The next day those clothes mysterious burned in a fire.

Pyrrhus heard Yang giggle on the other end. "Not yeeeeet." Yang sing-song in reply. Pyrrhus sighed from the teasing and from the fact he had to get out of his precious bed. He didn't have a choice in the matter, he couldn't just let Jeanne drunkenly roam the streets, attempting to find her way back to beacon. That's dangerous and irresponsible.

"Fine, I'll be there." Pyrrhus told Yang, getting out of his bed.

"JEANNE! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND'S COMING"

"YEEEEAAAAA!"

Pyrrhus heard before hanging up.

The boy got dressed, wearing casual clothes instead of his armour to fit in with society. It was just a red shirt, cargo shorts and basketball shoes. He quietly left the dorm and went to find the bar the girls were at.

It was a peaceful night, hardly anyone was out. Pyrrhus walked in silence until he made it a building called 'Geoff's Bar/Club.'

It was a fancy place, obviously the owner was rich and had expensive taste by the looks of the sign. It was riddled with Neon lights, and had an image of a guy getting hammered.

Pyrrhus walked in the bar to be met with loud pop music, ringing into his ear. There were several people dancing on the dance floor, neon lights were blaring around. In the middle was a circular bar, with several bartenders handing out drinks to all the customers.

Pyrrhus then noticed Jeanne and the rest of his friends all around the bar. They were all completely wasted except for Blake, who looked extremely annoyed. The cat faunus must be the sober friend, to make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Pyrrhus felt bad for her, the group was acting like…….well how drunk people tend to act.

Weiss was currently crying, for whatever reason, on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby was patting her on the back in a reassuring way, slurring comforting words to her, while occasionally hiccuping. The hell is wrong with Weiss?

Yang was taking shots after shots, while everyone around her was pounding on the tables and cheering 'GO GO GO GO GO.' including Jeanne, who was laughing loudly. She put her hand over her mouth to cover her loud laughter. She looked completely hammered as she watched her fellow blonde get more intoxicated by the minute.

Nora was arm wrestling five guys at once, while simultaneously giggling

Of course she was easily winning, not even breaking a sweat. She then slammed her hand down, breaking the table and making the boys fall down and groaned in pain. 'I think she broke my arm.' One weakly croaked out.

Velvet was passed out on Coco's lap, snoring softly to herself. Her partner was filming Yang while she drank all the shots, cheering her on. "MAKE MAMA PROUD!"

Pyrrhus pitied Blake in what she had to deal with, this whole outing is crazy. Pyrrhus just wanted to get back to Beacon with Jeanne. He sighed before he made his way through the crowd of drunk people.

Jeanne noticed Pyrrhus approaching them and quickly jumped out her seat, nearly stumbling, until Blake caught her. She then regained her balance before rushing towards the boy.

"Pyr, I'm so glad you made it. *Hiccup* Yang gave me something called a fireball that burned when I drank it." Jeanne drunkenly slurred out, swaying on her feet. "I then had…...a bunch of shots…...afterwards and I feel AMAZING!" Jeanne rambled out, sometimes pausing to think of words to say. "There was also this nice guy who *hiccup* wanted to do a body shot off me, sadly Blake stopped him before he could."

Pyrrhus eyes widened comically, as he stared at the blonde girl. What kind of bastard would try to take advantage of a drunk girl? He gave her a deadly stare before replying. "Who?"

If Jeanne wasn't drunk, she would have noticed the deadly tone behind his words. Jeanne shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't get a good look at him. He was tall." Jeanne then paused. "Or was he short? Maybe he was an average height? Wait, wait, wait, he had a eye patch on I believe…...or did he?" Jeanne then stared at Pyrrhus before she started giggling uncontrollably, already forgetting about the conversation.

Who ever that guy was dodged a serious bullet, if Jeanne remembered who he was--he'll probably be missing his teeth by now or even dead. Maybe he could ask Blake, the only sober girl here.

Said girl walked up to to them, with bags under her eyes. "Please take her home already. She has been a pain ever since she got drunk. You know she made Weiss cry by making fun of her height?"

Pyrrhus looked at Weiss, who was still sobbing loudly on Ruby's shoulder. "Well that would explain that, then."

Jeanne whined from Blake. "PYRRRRUSSSSS, BLAKE'S BEING MEAN TO ME." The cat Faunus eye twitched, making Pyrrhus chuckle.

"Let's get you home Jeanne, before Blake does something she'll regret." Then Pyrrhus remembered what Jeanne told him. "Hey Blake, which guy wanted to do a body shot off Jeanne?" Blake pointed at some sleazebag, who was flirting with some girl. Pyrrhus extended his hand, black aura coming out of it, then suddenly a bar stool went flying at the man, hitting him in the head and knocking him out in the process. "Thanks, Blake. Anyway, see you around. Let's go Jeanne."

Jeanne nodded enthusiastically, before taking Pyrrhus's hand. "Okie dokie." She then saluted him with her free hand.

Pyrrhus blushed from the close contact but ignored it. He then led her outside by the hand. "Be safe." Blake told the two. Once outside, Pyrrhus heard Blake yell out "YANG, STOP WITH THE SHOTS." Poor girl.

Jeanne stumbled plenty of times on the way back, every time she would let out a "Oopsydoosie" then giggled. Each time Pyrrhus had to catch the girl, to make sure she didn't fall. At one point, she saw a dog and wanted to go chase it before Pyrrhus stopped her. After the fifth time of stumbling, Jeanne looked up at Pyrrhus, staring him right in the eyes. "Carry me." Her voice was oddly serious as she stared at him, waiting for an answer. Pyrrhus blushed, looking away from the girl.

"What?" He asked her. Jeanne pouted.

"Caaaaarrrrryyyyy mmeeeeee." She pouted out, making the sentence longer than necessary.

Pyrrhus stared at her, lost for words.

'Is she serious?'

"Pwease." She gave Pyrrhus a puppy dog look. Unlike Yang's puppy dog look, Jeanne had mastered the stare perfectly. It was practically a weapon. Of course she would be great at this, she does have seven brothers in which she used this deadly technique on.

Pyrrhus stared at Jeanne, her eyes nearly watering, as she gave him that damn stare. Damn it, he's weak. "Fine." Jeanne cheered, her sad face leaving instantaneously before she actually dove into his arms without warning. He nearly tripped trying to catch her.

"I'M A PRINCESS." she yelled out, spreading her arms in the air and kicking her feet out. "AND YOU'RE MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR."

There was a few people around who saw this and giggled at them. Pyrrhus heard some girls talking about how 'They made a cute couple' triggering a blush from him.

Halfway back to Beacon, Jeanne finally calmed down. She was quiet and unmoving, Pyrrhus thought she fell asleep until she spoke up. "Hey Pyrrhus."

"Hmm"

"Can I ask you a question?" She sounded tired, weared out from the night.

"Go for it." He replied calmly.

She was quiet for a moment, thinking to herself. She looked like she was debating about something until she made up her mind. "What……..what do you see in for a girl." She asked timidly, not meeting his eyes.

Pyrrhus was lost for words for a moment. Where did this question come from? It came out of nowhere. He stared at her as she avoided his gaze. "Why you ask?" He asked, stumped

Jeanne blushed, still not meeting his eyes. "Just curious, you know."

Pyrrhus honestly didn't know how to answer, especially because 'his type' was currently in his arms at the moment, drunk off her rear.

"I uhm…..don't know how to actually answer that, Jeanne." He didn't know how to describe his 'perfect girl's without just describing Jeanne herself. "I guess I don't really have a type." This was an obvious lie.

He looked down at the girl, she was now staring right into his eyes. It was memorizing how beautiful she looked now. Pyrrhus swallowed before looking away.

What felt like an eternity, Jeanne finally spoke up again. "What do you think of me." She said it quietly, half hoping he didn't hear her. Jeanne remembered several times where each member of team RWBY asked Pyrrhus out on a date, in which he declined politely as possible. They were four completely different type of girls, differing from their looks and personalities. It made Jeanne wonder what type of woman he actually looks for……..and if she fits the bill.

Pyrrhus was silent, trying not to look down at her. Despite being famous and putting on a fake face for cameras easily, he had trouble doing this whenever it involves Jeanne. She has a way to break his mask, in which he loves her for but it could make things awkward for moments likes these. He was sweating and blushing from the question.

If Jeanne wasn't totally intoxicated she would of noticed this behavior, but she was too drunk and tired at the moment

"Why you ask?" He tried to sound calm as possible, trying to make sure his voice didn't crack.

Jeanne just gently place her head on his chest and started to write circles on it with her index finger. "I just want to know that maybe if……...I might be in that category."

Pyrrhus was now too stunned for words for a full minute. 'She wanted to know if she's my type? Does that mean she……...no, she under the influence and just saying things. She'll probably won't even remember this moment in the morning.' Pyrrhus then realize he can actually be truthful for this moment without jeopardizing their friendship. Pyrrhus chuckled before looking down at the adorable girl.

"Believe it or not, I think you fit that category in every way." He said with a smirk.

Jeanne stared at him, completely shocked. 'I-i fit in it almost every way?' She continued to stare before she hid her face in his chest to hide her blushing cheeks. She heard Pyrrhus chuckle from this. Hundreds of thoughts were floating in her head. Did he really just say that. She's his type? Did he want a relationship with her. Did she even deserve Pyrrhus?

Team RWBY attempted to ask him out but didn't prevail. What makes her so special?

"Why?" She asked, looking up from his chest at him. Her question actually shocking him.

"What do you mean why?" He asked, perplexed by the question.

"Why would you choose me when you can have someone like Yang?" She asked again, hiding her face in his chest once more, feeling self-conscious suddenly. Almost every guy would kill for a chance to bed with Yang, all but Ren and Jaune. For Ren, it made sense, he had Nora and Jeanne was pretty sure said girl would kill anyone who tried to steal him away.

But for Pyrrhus? He didn't have a Nora, and he would choose Jeanne over Yang? It didn't make any sense. At least Nora was talented and was actually more bright than most people give her credit for. Her lowest grade was a B-. She actually tutors Ren sometimes, much to everyone surprise, so it's not shocking Ren would love her. Jeanne on the other hand was the 'weakling of Beacon'. Many people took pity in Pyrrhus for having a 'useless partner'. Each time the redhead hears this, he gets annoyed a call them out, claiming how Jeanne is an amazing individual.

Why would he ever choose someone like her when he could do so much better? It completely baffles the girl.

Pyrrhus gave her a puzzled look. "Is it really that surprising to you that I would prefer some like you over Yang?" Jeanne nodded her head into his chest, making Pyrrhus continue. "Yang a great girl but I don't see her that way." Pyrrhus said.

"W-what's makes me so special then?" Jeanne asked, face full of his chest. Pyrrhus laughed and smirk at the girl.

"Well, for starters I find you too be extremely adorable, especially when you laugh." Jeanne had a tendency to snort whenever she laughs, which she hated with a burning passion. It's not very lady like and she would always cover her mouth when it happens. "You may hate it but I find it to be extremely cute."

Jeanne's was still firmly pressed against Pyrrhus's chest as he continued. "I love the way you blush and sometimes twirl your hair whenever you're embarrassed. I love your blue eyes that always shines with joy when I look into them."

Jeanne started to slowly look at Pyrrhus as he spoke about her. "I love how you will style my hair when you're bored, putting it in different styles." She usually did this late at night.

Pyrrhus then looked down at Jeanne, staring her in the eyes and giving her his undivided attention as he spoke his next words. "And I love the way you treat me. I love how you treat me like I'm a human and not a god in war. You're were the first person to ever do that to me, and that is one of the biggest reason I love you. You treat me like Pyrrhus Niko's and not as the 'Invincible Boy'.

Pyrrhus held his stare, unmoving, quiet and with deep passion.

Jeanne stared back into his eyes, seeing her reflection in them. She look uncertain and nervous at first until she slowly gain confidence from the praises she received from the boy. She then slowly leaned forward closing her eyes for a kiss.

Pyrrhus noticed this, he really wanted to kiss her but not like this. She's under the influence and probably would never be doing this if she was sober. "Jeanne stop." He quietly told her, she opened her eyes, revealing them to be hurt. Pyrrhus sighed. "It's not like I don't want to, it's just you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you. I hope you understand."

Jeanne nodded slowly before resting her head on his chest again. They walked in an awkward quietness for the rest of the way to Beacon, not one of them speaking. Pyrrhus made it to their dorm and opened it quietly. Around this time Jeanne had fallen asleep in his arms and was snoring quietly to herself. He walked her to her bed and slowly place her in it.

Pyrrhus went to stand up, to get his much-needed sleep but he was stopped when Jeanne arms quickly wrapping around his neck. His eyes widen and let out a short gasp as he saw her blue eyes staring into his green ones. Looks like he accidentally woke her up while setting her down.

"C-can you cuddle with me tonight?" She asked timidly, with hope in her eyes.

"Jeanne you're drunk, we shouldn't do this."

She pouted at this and tightened her grip on him. "I would want to do this even if I was sober, Pyrrhus. Please." She then gave him that damn puppy dog look. Pyrrhus stared at her, trying to deny her with all his might.

"Jeanne, please just go to bed. You'll going to need the rest." Jeanne pouted yet again and let out a childish 'hmmf' before tightening her grip yet again.

"I'm not letting go." She firmly told him. Looks like drunk Jeanne is quite stubborn. Pyrrhus could have easily broke away from her grip, but a part of him didn't want to. A part of him wanted to just cuddle with the blonde girl all night without a worry in the world. Sadly, he knew it wouldn't be morally right. She also might freak out in the morning, he's certain she won't remember any of this by sunrise.

"Look, Jeanne, we shouldn't be-" Suddenly a voice interrupted him.

"OH, MY DUST, JUST CUDDLE WITH HER AND GO TO BED. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP." it was Ren, who was awoken by their conversation. Ren was usually a stoic individual, but if one would disturb his sleep he could get pretty antsy.

Pyrrhus quickly apologized and stared back at Jeanne, she had a steel look in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't let this go, especially in her drunken state. With a blush, Pyrrhus reluctantly crawled in bed with her with a sigh. He heard a slight cheer from her as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. She let out a purr as she got deeper into his embrace.

She entwined her legs with his and hugged him, taking in his embrace. She had a giant smile on her as she slowly went to sleep, extremely satisfied with the situation she was in.

Pyrrhus tried to sleep, but when your crush is currently spooning you, it tends to be quite difficult. His senses were completely going wild, he could feel every movement she did. He felt her chest rising from breathing, how she would gently breathe on him. The way she rubbed her head against his chest, much like a cat. He felt the vibration from her mumbling in her sleep. He blushed even more when she was mostly mumbling about him in her unconscious state.

No only that but he felt every movement he did. He was too scared to move his arms, not wanting to accidentally grope the girl he was holding. Pyrrhus could feel his heart attempting to hammer out of his chest. How this didn't wake Jeanne is beyond him.

He tried to convince himself that he's doing this solely for her and not for any self-indulgence but he knew that's wrong. He has wanted this for a while now, he just wish she wasn't drunk. Pyrrhus then noticed Jeanne's smile, he felt it on his chest. He slowly smiled back, does this really make her happy? Maybe he could allow this for one night? What the worst that could happen? Ever so slowly, he wrapped her arms around the girl. She let out a purr from this. He shut his eyes, getting that much-needed sleep.

Boy, tomorrow is going to be awkward.

 **The next thing I'm going to be posting is the "Adam is Pyrrha's overprotective brother AU" story.I'm also going to write a parody Yandere story, but instead of 'yandere girl x Jaune' it's going to be a 'Yandere Jaune x Pyrrha' story. Also going to be working on some of the requested oneshots I received from fanfiction/Tumblr. Probably going to be working on the 'Soulmate tattoo AU' in a few days. Anyway if you liked the story make sure to favorite it for me.**


End file.
